Dish racks are commonly positioned next to a kitchen sink for drying tableware after hand washing. The water from washed plates, bowls, cups and utensils will typically drip onto a base mat, into a storage basin, or sometimes be directed into the sink with a spout.
An example of a typical wire basket dish rack is U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,695 teaching a dish rack with water drainage ramp out the front of the dish rack. This dish rack requires that it be located very near the sink so that the water flowing out the front of the dish rack flows into a discharge basin and not all over the counter. It provides no bar separate from the dish drain area for tidy dish towel storage and drying. It provides no means for sliding the dish rack to another location. It provides no splash guard against used dish water splashing on clean plates. And finally, it cannot be disassembled for ease of cleaning.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,184 that teaches a dish rack and drain tray assembly beneath the entire dish rack. The drain tray collects water and may be used as a lid once removed from underneath the dish rack. However, this typical dish rack does not make it easy to remove drain water because the rack must be first removed from the drain tray. It provides no splash guard against used dish water splashing on clean plates. It also cannot be disassembled for ease of cleaning.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,898 that discloses an inclined drying rack for dishes and tableware. While suffering from many of the same deficiencies as described above, this inclined rack or grate assists in drainage, but it makes it difficult for a person to move or carry the dish rack to a new location without upsetting the items being dried.